Yukiyukite Senshadou: der Volkssturm (Currently on hold)
by Reichskommissariat Ostland
Summary: Based off the last Yukiyukite book but from a Volkssturm perspective. My first ff, probably sucks, spelling and grammar mistakes possible, oh and it has blood and gore and not much GuP charachters too.


Ch:1

A soldier and his platoon march down the street, flanked by the rubble of destroyed and half destroyed buildings. The wear a brown overcoat with a metal helmet that bears the Pravdan Hammer and Sickle. They turn around the corner, only to find 15 civilians and 5 uniformed soldiers, all armed with StGs and MP40s. The reaction time of the civilian-soldiers are faster than the Russians so they fire first. The platoon is quickly whittled down but not before they get a few shots off the "Гражданские солдаты" or "Civilian Soldiers". 2 lucky shots find their targets which crumple to the ground, dead.

**6 hours before**

A blond haired man, age 21, sits at a table, sipping his coffee while another man, with light brown hair and age 20, stands at a counter, evidently ordering food. He hands over the money and goes to find a seat, his face lit up when he spotted the sitting man and started to walk over.

"Kunz! Long time no see, eh? Though I'm surprised that you're drinking coffee instead of tea."

'Kunz', noticeably flinched at the the sound of his name and automatically tensed, prepared to jump up and shout "Obergefreiter Kunz Musäus, 12th Panzergrenadier Brigade, ready for inspection, Sir!" but refrained at that last moment, realizing he was in a public area.

"Nicolaus! I see you've finally had the guts to quit the Heer and get out of Bavaria eh?"

"Yes, Gefreiter, or should I call you Kunz now that you also left?" 'Nicolaus replied, sending a teasing insult at Kunz.

"Ah, how many beers did you have to drink when you decided to move here to Kumamoto City? 5? 10?" Kunz lashed back, evidently without mich vigor.

"How many times did you go into combat? 1 or 2?" Nicolaus retorted with a tiny hint of viciousness.

At the mention of combat, Kunz went deathly white and started shaking, unnoticeable to any bypasser but definitely noticeable to Nicolaus.

"Kunz, are you ok- aw shit." Nicolaus finally noticed his mistake and he berated himself for it "_Dammit I should have never mentioned combat"_ he screamed in his head.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for mentioning combat, ok?" Nicolaus apologized, sincerely. As soon as Nicolaus finished, Kunz quickly recovered and bursted out laughing.

"Did- did you really think th- that I've still haven't gotten over it- it yet Nicolaus Bohringer?" He just managed to make this understandable as he stuttered due to his laughing. Nicolaus felt his cheeks burning up as he seethed with anger that dissipated rather quickly, knowing that this was only a joke.

Suddenly, the news switches to a more interesting story "The koshiki senshadou match between Kuromorimine and Ooarai will commence in 30 minutes." The news man then starts droning on about the composition, where to watch etc.

"Hey Kunz, what's 'koshiki senshadou'?" Nicolaus asked.

"It's a sport, a dark one at that, it used to be high school aged girls in tanks shooting other high school age girls in tanks but they use safe 'GuP shells', koshiki senshadou is a different type of a genre called senshadou. Anyways in koshiki senshadou, same rules apply but they use live ammunition and the girls can actually die." Kunz explained.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. These. People?" Nicolaus asked slowly as he processed the information in his mind. "Don't they have safety regulations against it or something?"

"You think these people care, this is generation old sport, dating back to the Great War?" Kunz shuddered at that name "People also died back then, so why would they not now? Remember there were the same people who believed in 'no surrender' and shouted 'Banzai' while charging to their deaths."

Nicolaus shut up, for the fifth time in his life. They both decided to visit Kunz's apartment after that ordeal.

Once they reach Kunz's house, the match had already begun and they sat down to watch it. They watched as Ooarai forces moved away from the designated battle area and headed for Kuromorimine.

"Oh shit, we should start arming ourselves, lucky I brought my StG 44 and my uniform." Nicolaus stated while getting up.

"How the hell did you get your gun over here? It took me 4 months to get my gun license!" Kunz questioned.

"Oh, it took some convincing but I eventually did it, now shall we arm ourselves?" Nicolaus replied while searching for his gun.

"Sure, but we won't intervene unless they truly enter the city and start wrecking shit up." Kunz answered.

"Ah, here it is, a beauty she is." Nicolaus expressed while he admired his gun "Do you still have your uniform and gun?"

"Of course I do, did you expect me to forget my past?" Kunz replied, quite obviously annoyed "Ooh, Ooarai entered the city, Kuromorimine still remains outside."

At one point, footsteps approached the door, by the sound of it, the 2 German deduced that it was 2 people, obviously running. The door flung open less than 10 seconds later and sure enough, 2 Japanese people, both young adults, one with black hair and the other with dark brown hair burst through, both of the had MP40s, soliciting a raised StG and and the drawing of a sword of Chinese origin.

"Woah, calm down, my name is Asai Kōichirō and my friend here" he gestured to the dark brown haired man "is Kushibiki Tetsuya, we are both 20 years old and we wish to stay here until the conflict has ended." 'Asai' explained with his hands up.

"Sollten wir ihnen vertrauen, sind sie Japaner, wissen Sie? _'Should we trust them, they are Japanese you know?'_" Nicolaus asked in German.

"Kein Grund, das nicht zu tun, wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir brauchen, falls Ooarai schreckliche Dinge tut. _'No reason not to, we need all of the help we need in case Ooarai starts doing terrible things.'_" Kunz replied "Ah, sorry about that, yes, you can stay for a while, do you guy know how use those MP40s?"

"Yes, in fact we do, we have training for these guns, we do reenact, you know and may I request you stand down please, I don't believe you introduced yourselves yet." Kushibiki replied with a questioning tone towards the end.

"Ah yes, sorry about that" Kunz and Nicolaus puts their weapons away "I'm Kunz Museum, former Obergefreiter of the 12th Panzergrenadier Brigade." Kunz began to continue but was cut off by Nicolaus

"And I'm Nicolaus Bohringer, former Gefreiter of the 12th Panzergrenadier Brigade."

"Army soldiers? Are you kidding me? No way. " Kushibiki blurted out, amazed

"Well, if you don't believe me, you can just look at our uniforms, you know?" Nicolaus replied while he and Kunz struck a T-pose.

"Holy hell they are soldiers" Asai said with awe and struck a jaunty salute with Kushibiki following quickly.

"At ease, what rank were you when you were reenacting?" Kunz asked

"I am a Private First Class and Kushibiki is a Private." Asai explained.

As he was about to continue, a low growl was heard.

"Wait, what the hell was that?" Kunz asked, at no one in particular "Nicolaus, check the windows if you don't mind."

"Yeah sure." Nicolaus replied as he walked towards the windows "Holy shit, Kunz, P-47s just bombed Kuromorimine positions. Oh, fucking hell, they're headed for the main city now!"

"WHAT? Has Saunders gone mad? They're bombing civs and Ooarai now?" Kunz shouted, mad and annoyed at the same time.

Explosions could be heard as bombs were detonating and we're growing closer when it stopped.

"Shit! Everybody get down, Katyusha rockets inbound, Pravda is here!" Nicolaus shouted as the threw himself to the ground, the others followed suit.

More explosions could be heard as the city was systematically getting torn apart. After 30 minutes of nonstop artillery, it stopped, miraculously, Kunz's apartment was still standing, basically unscathed except for the odd shrapnel here and there.

"That was lucky, oh and of course, the TV lines had to be destroyed, well, good thing I have windows facing where Kuromorimine is eh?" Kunz said matter of factly "Kuromorimine just charged into the city I think."

"Kunz, we almost got killed and you're using that tone?" Nicolaus reprimanded him.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard and everybody drew their weapons and aimed at the door, but it never opened, instead the person walked right past them and moved to exit and the door opened. The four guys move their ears closer to eavesdrop on any conversation.

"Ah!" Two voices screamed.

"Um… you first!" A voice said

"Oh, thank you." Another voice replied

"Um… are you actually use a Panzerfaust?" The second voice asked.

"And you're… going to report back on our locations by radio, aren't you?" The first voice replied.

A moment of silence, and then the slamming of a door and someone rushing up the stairs could be heard as the three guys relaxed but Asai still aims his MP40 at the door.

"Asai, they're gone, relax a bit will ya?" Kushibiki said as he tried to get Asai to calm down.

After some consideration, Asai says "Let's leave this building and see if we can help defend in case Pravda comes along."

"Actually not a bad idea Asai. Pack your stuff, we're leaving." Kunz replied after a short period of consideration.

"You're kidding right? You said we wouldn't intervene." Nicolaus argued.

"No, I'm being serious, Pravda just shelled us, you think they wouldn't attack?" Kunz shot back while grabbing extra magazines and handing some to Nicolaus "Oh by the way, extra 9mm rounds and MP40 mags are in the back, if you need."

"Thanks a lot, we only had a full mag filled with dummy bullets." Kushibiki replied while following Asai to the back.

A few minutes later, they head out, finally witnessing the destruction of the bombardments, burning rubble of collapsed buildings and large holes in some office buildings, the Reich Hospital was hit twice, surprisingly. Then they heard the news, Pravda were in the outskirts of the city, Ooarai was down to their last tank, Kuromorimine was heavily damaged, this was now a fight to protect their city from Pravda as they and most other people realized, Pravda would make their lives miserable or kill most of the civilians. "Well, it's time to go to officially sign up to be Volkssturm then, follow me, I think I know where to go." Kunz said as they walked off

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This is my first fanfic, not expecting much from this honestly, leave a review if you want, do whatever. Next chapter will be all the action. This should be a 3 chapter short story with maybe an OVA or two at the end. Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, leave a review saying you friking hated it. See ya next time.**_


End file.
